Falling Hope
by Fragile Plastic Flower
Summary: Breaking Dawn in Garrett's POV, my story afterward about what happens when Garrett follows Kate. Hope you like it!


Hi everyone! My very first fic! It relates to twilight. So mostly Kate and Garrett, Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper. You get the idea right? Feel free to comment afterwards. This is Breaking Dawn in Garrett's point of view. After this, it'll be my own story. So please, please, please, be patient. Thank you. Please feel free to comment afterwards. Again, thank you.

Falling Hope

Preface:

This was just so wrong! I finally found the woman I want to be with forever, finally told her I loved her, and then I'm going to die right after.  
I just wish those bloody demons would just fall on the spot. Just die. Curse them all the way to the bloody hell of Hades. I finally found happiness, only to have it torn away from me.  
The only thing keeping me from jumping out and ripping those monsters shred to shred and then burning them, was the woman in my arms. I may as well savor every moment of this while I still can.  
After all, who believed in the after life for vampires anyways? We will never go to that beautiful place where people went down to their knees to worship. We'll never be able to see God and the angels. So this was probably the last minute of my wasted life. Might as well appreciate it.  
With that thought still lingering, I crouched, prepared to spring forward and to attack any minute now.

1. S.O.S

Carefully, I pulled the dead corpse into the thicket, out of eyesight. I had just finished my meal of the day. I got up carefully, taking out a map. My current location was England. Where to next? Where to next? Maybe Philadelphia. That would my cool. Tucking the map inside my leather jacket, I sprinted forward, taking my leave from England before anyone suspects how all those dead humans came to be.

Lightly, I stopped. I smelled a vampire nearby, not one, but I think two. The smell was awfully familiar. But I just can't put a finger on it… yet.  
At that precise moment, something touched my shoulder. I spun around hissing. A bulky vampire stood in front of me with a silly grin plastered on his face. At his side, a beautiful blonde stood beside him. They had familiar strange golden eyes. I relaxed and sighed.  
"Emmett, Rosalie." I greeted them with a smile. The bulky one, Emmett, grinned and punched me lightly on the arm.  
"Still looking good, Garrett, I'm impressed." He joked with a mock smile on his face.  
"What are you guys doing here? Is Carlisle with you guys?" The questions continued pouring out. When I glanced back up, Emmett no longer smiled but had a very serious expression. It looked weird on his face.  
"Yeah, you see Garrett," Emmett rubbed the back of his head. "Carlisle really needs your help right now, so we're wondering, if you can go to Forks Washington… and kinda help us."  
This was… strange. "Why would you need help?" I can't imagine what would be dangerous to a coven of vampires.  
"Garrett," Rosalie said. "Can you just go to Forks? I can assure you that once you get there, Edward would provide you with a very good explanation." I nodded slowly. It still wasn't registering.  
"I'll see what I can do." I muttered.  
"Thanks man!" Emmett said, the grave expression gone. "We owe you big time. I think you know where Forks is right? I mean, with you being a nomad and everything."  
"Yeah, I know where Forks is, no need to rub it in." I barked back.  
"Okay then, well, our house is in a thicket, near the forest outside the boundaries of Forks, got that?" Emmett said smiling.  
"Wait, you aren't coming along?"  
"No, we'll come back later, we have to find some friends first."  
"Oh…"  
"What? Afraid you'll get lost?" I pushed him gently while Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Men."  
"No, I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself."  
"Okay then, good luck." Emmett said to me. Then to Rose he winked. "C'mon baby. Let's go find Mary and Randall." Taking her hand they sprinted into the darkness with one last 'good luck.'  
"Forks, Forks, Forks." I muttered to myself, and then with a burst of speed, I sprinted forward, heading South.

I just stood there dumbfounded. _This_ was their house? Man, I knew they were rich but wow.  
I can already hear a bunch of vampires chatting inside the house, I mean mansion. What was the danger? I couldn't sense anything dangerous here except an awful smell. Ughh.  
I walked up the porch, but before I could knock, Edward opened the door, smiling at me.  
"Garrett, hello, it's nice to see you again." Edward smiled welcoming me inside. "I assume Rose and Emmett told you to come?"  
"You guessed right Edward." I looked around; there were vampires everywhere! "What's the danger?" I asked still looking.  
"You must hear me out before you judge, okay Garrett?" I looked at him. Sure, why not? Why wouldn't I?  
"Thank you Garrett." Wait, I didn't even answer! Edward smiled and took one of his long fingers and tapped at his forehead. Oh, right, how could I forget? He was a mind reader. Lucky gift. Edward chuckled then called over his shoulder, "Bella? Bring Renesmee out."  
A brunette walked out carrying a baby in her arms, though she looked much older than a baby. The baby looks immortal. Oh… that's what. But I can also feel the blood rushing through her veins, and I can hear her heart fluttering like a hummingbirds wings. What _is _she? Edward casted me a warning look.  
"Listen okay?" he asked me.  
"Sure, I said… I mean thought I would, didn't I?"  
"Okay then." He said eyeing me. I saw the brunette, Bella, shooting a worried glance at my direction. Must be the eyes. Or the long hair. I saw Edward smile at my assumptions.  
"Garrett, what do you think Renesmee is?" he asked looking at the baby.  
"Umm… some sort of immortal child who has blood running through her veins and a beating heart?" It ended as a question.  
"Well then Garrett, shall I tell you?" I rolled my eyes. "Garrett, I'm her biological father, not her creator, her father. This is my mate," he said putting an arm around Bella, "She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. She nearly died. I had to press enough venom into the heart to save her."  
I think I stood there gaping the whole time. I think my mouth was hanging open.  
"Ummm, wow?" I murmured looking at Renesmee. She smiled at me and reached out to touch my face. In that instant, I saw Bella carrying this baby, her belly was… large. Kinda gross. Then I saw Bella giving birth to Renesmee. I felt several feelings coursing through me. Surprise, disbelief, grossness, and so many more; I can't name them all. Finally the images cut of, like a television being turned off. I blinked and took an unnecessary breath. Then I forced a smile at Renesmee. She's even more dumbfounding than the mansion.  
"Did you believe it?" Bella asked in a whisper. I nodded.  
"Sure did! She has such a wonderful talent. You guys are lucky to have her." Then I cut off. "But the great problem, I assume it's the Volturi then."  
"Yes, the Volturi are coming, all of them, the entire guard. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The wives are coming too. They'll arrive in about a month." Once again, I just froze. The entire guard? The wives too? How's that possible?  
"I don't know," Edward replied my unspoken question. "But Alice gave us a month."  
"What do you want _me _to do?"  
"We want you to witness for us. Maybe the Volturi will stop and listen. We're trying to find as many friends to help witness for us."  
"What if they won't listen?"  
"That's a possibility. It can happen."  
"Well, then, that means I would have to fight with you, right?"  
"Garrett, no one is asking you to fight with us, we just want you to witness for us."  
"But if they won't listen, you expect me to stand there while you guys get shredded into rubble?" I saw Bella flinch at the word.  
"You're only here to witness, nothing else." I nodded.  
"Fine."  
"Feel free to watch television, or read some books. Pretend it's your own home." I grinned. Edward smiled. "We're busy now, I can hear another guest coming. If you're thirsty, please tell me, and I'll lend you a car, and don't hunt in Forks, alright?" I nodded.  
"Sure."  
"Next round." Edward muttered to himself then leaning down to kiss Bella on the top of her head.  
Sheesh. Was I the only one in this place that was a bachelor? It felt awful. Edward had his Bella, Jasper has his Alice, gosh, even _Emmett_ found that one special girl. Maybe I wasn't as charming as I thought I was.  
Slowly, I walked into the living room. There was a coven in there already. They, too, had strange golden eyes. There was a male and a female with black hair and olive tone skin, they were holding hands so tightly the bone may as well break through the skin. Then there was a charming female with strawberry tinted blonde curls that were bobbing up and down as she talked.  
Finally, there was one other female. She had the same golden eyes as the Cullens'. She had pale blonde hair that was as straight as a piece of paper. But it shone, brightly. She had this smug little smile on her face. Her beauty got me frozen there right at the doorway. A frozen statue. A gaping frozen statue. A wondering gaping frozen statue. Her beauty made Rosalie look bad. And Rosalie was hot man! I just stood there, staring at the angel, until she looked up and met my gaze. Then I looked down embarrassed at being caught staring.  
When I looked up, she was no longer looking at me. I decided to go and to talk to her. But when I got there, I was positive there was a silly grin on my face that I can't wipe off. How pathetic. I continued taking small steps watching her every movement.  
When I got right in front of her, her whole coven stared at me. I continued grinning like a doofus.  
"Hi I'm Garrett." I managed to muster before I was once again, frozen. She looked up; looking curious at first, but then composed her face into a friendly smile.  
"Hello Garrett, I'm Kate and this is Tanya," she said pointing towards the other blonde, "and Carmen and Eleazar." She said her hand resting in the direction of the two black heads. Carman and Eleazar murmured 'hello' and Tanya, well, Tanya scared the shit out of me when she jumped up and shook my hand violently.  
"Hello Garrett! It's so nice of you to help witness for Renesmee! I'm so glad you said yes." She dimpled at me. It felt weird. Sure, she was… something, but compared to Kate, she's just another girl. I rubbed the back of my head.  
"Nice to meet you too, Tanya." Then I looked at her eyes and then turned to Kate to look at hers too. "Can I ask you guys a question?"  
"We need to ask Edward something, Tanya. We'll be back later." Eleazar said rising off the couch pulling Carmen up with him.  
"Okay Eleazar, Carmen." Tanya said nodding in their general direction. Then turning to me, "What do you want to know?"  
"Why are your eyes gold?" I asked continue staring at Kate. Tanya chuckled, grasping my attention again.  
"Well, we hunt animals." Tanya answered.  
"Just like the Cullens'." Kate inserted. Her voice sounding like she was singing, it made Tanya's voice sound weak and hoarse in comparison. "But I'm pretty sure you already know that." She added in a taunting tone, a smug smile replacing her angelic one, not that it made her face look any less beautiful. I nodded.  
"But why do you want to hunt animals?" I continued. I saw Bella listening to our conversation. If it was Edward, I'd better hide my thoughts.  
"Because we don't want to hunt humans. We don't want to be a killer of nature." Kate told me, frowning. I considered it.  
"But isn't animals kind of the same as humans?"  
"No, they're not the same, humans have people who love them, and people _they _love, but animals don't. Sure the mother would care for her young, but when they grow up, the mother wouldn't care more or less about what happened to her grown up children. A human mother would love you till the ends of the world. No matter how old you become. And your mate, animals have mates just because it's the way of nature. They don't _care_ about their mates. As long as he or she has one. Humans, they're just the same as us. _We_ use to be humans, even though you might not remember much about your human life, but still, you were human once." Then Kate broke off. "Wait, do you have a mate?" she asked.  
"No, but I sure wish I did." I said smiling. She didn't return the smile.  
"Then I guess it'll be hard to understand. But if you ever do get a mate in the future, you'll love her more than you love your own life. It's the same with humans." She broke off looking into space. I opened my mouth but then closed it again. I suppose saying _Yeah; I want you to be my mate, my wife, _would be stupid.  
"That's why we hunt animals and not humans." Tanya finished off. I almost forgot she was there.  
"Garrett?" a voice broke through our conversation. I turned around just as Tanya and Kate turned around. Then I stood up in one fluid motion.  
"Mary? Randall?" I asked looking at a beautiful petite black haired woman, and a tall bronze haired male.  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" Mary cried wrapping her petite arms around my waist. Once again, it felt weird. So I'm popular with women, but not the women I wanted to attract.  
"Yeah… me too." I muttered lamely still watching Kate at the corner of my eye. Kate and Tanya both got up and danced out of the room, Tanya waving at me once while Kate just skipped fluidly out of the room. Man, who was I kidding? She was way too good for me.  
"So, here to witness for the Cullens' too Garrett?" Randall asked chuckling at the sight of Mary holding me tightly. I rolled my eyes, trying my best not to push her away.  
"Yep, being the good guy as usual." I said smirking. Mary finally let me go.  
"You know, me and Randall already decided that if the Volturi won't stop and listen, we will fight beside Carlisle. What have you decided?"  
"Well, I decided that I was going to fight too, but, well, Edward won't let me."  
"So, the good guy is backing down because the people who need help won't let him help? That's a real pity." Randall said smirking at me this time.  
"I _am_ going to fight," I growled playfully. "Edward doesn't hold anything against me." At the corner of my eyes, I think I saw Bella shaking her head with a dissatisfied frown on her face. Mary and Randall laughed. I felt like I was missing some inside joke.  
"Alright then, but you did hear that the _whole_ of the Volturi will come right? Not just Aro, Caius, and Marcus?" Randall asked.

"I know that, even the wives are coming." I said shaking my head.  
"Well then. It will be pretty dangerous Garrett, are you sure you can do it?" Gosh, why does everyone like looking down on me?  
"Of course I can do it. What do you think I am, some kind of ninnie?" Mary laughed.

"No, I'm just sure Randall means, are you sure you want to risk your life."  
"Hey, I know the truth is on the Cullens' side, can I really ignore it?"

"True."  
"So, I'll fight for the Cullens', it's the least I can give them after all the help Carlisle gave me." They both nodded.  
Then I heard the door open.  
"Carlisle! Esme! Are you all right?"  
"Carlisle, is the Volturi really coming?"  
"Your okay right?"  
"Carlisle, my friend, what happened?" Voices burst through at the front room. Mary and Randall both skipped to the front room. I quickly followed. I saw Kate leaning against the wall in the south of the room. She and Tanya were discussing in low quiet voices, even thought everyone could hear them.  
"Who is he?" I heard Tanya ask Kate in a whisper.  
"I don't know, another witness?"  
"He looks scared."  
"He probably doesn't know what's going on yet, Tanya." I saw Tanya look up, my gaze followed and I saw a dark-haired vampire standing in the front of the room, behind Carlisle. As Tanya had put it, he looks scared. Probably doesn't like large crowds. Edward came out towing Bella by the hand, who was clutching onto Renesmee tightly. And close behind, I saw a tall Indian man who was probably seven feet tall, and he did not look like a vampire. I could hear his heart beat. And for once, seeing a human did not make me hungry because the odor coming off of him was repulsive. He may not be a vampire, but he definitely wasn't totally human. Uhh, he's probably a werewolf.  
"Alistair, it's nice to see again." Edward said politely, with Bella close behind him. Alistair just hid behind Carlisle even more.  
"It's okay Alistair," Carlisle said in a soothing voice. "Everything will be alright." Alistair peeked around Carlisle's body. I heard Amun mutter something intelligible. Benjamin was throwing wary glances at Alistair, and Tia had the same expression on her face as Benjamin's. Eleazar just turned his full attention to Carlisle, pretending Alistair wasn't there. Carmen, on the other hand, was studying Alistair with a funny expression. Then, this huge woman, I suppose Siobhan, was hugging a small girl, Maggie, to her huge chest. Her mate, Liam, stood nearby, expressionless. Mary and Randall were whispering together. The wolf, was muttering to himself, staring at the ground. Tanya was still staring at Alistair. Finally, I stared at the most beautiful face of all; Kate was staring at me, that was, until I caught her staring. Embarrassed like me before, she dropped her gaze, letting her hair cover her face.  
Sheesh, I wouldn't have cared if she stared at me the whole day, it made me feel good. Then a thought occurred to me. I had never believed in heaven, but now, as I thought about it, I was starting to doubt myself. If heaven wasn't real, then why was I staring at an angel?

Thank you everyone for reading chapter one of Falling hope. I hope you enjoyed it. I should have told you before hand, I do not own any characters or any of the stories from the Twilight saga. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thank you once again for reading please review! Thank you!


End file.
